


The Adorable Eight

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flock from the view of a local waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adorable Eight

Sally normally hated her job. She hated the crappy tips and the people that would just stick their gum under the table instead of putting it in a napkin. She hated bussing tables in the night hours and touches that lingered longer than was polite. 

There were things that she loved in her job. She loved serving kids pudding and pancakes. She loved working with the chef, that had a crush on her. They worked together to make better food, and more interesting food choices. 

But the best part of her job was the Adorable Eight as she called them. They made her job worth it. She loved serving them, or observing their family life. 

It took her some time to figure out who was with who. 

At first, it was just the four men. There was the really tall one, who could make the best of bitch faces at any of the three of them. He also could pull the greatest puppy eyes. His name was Sam.

The short blonde that sat next to him was often sitting so close to him that he was practically on top of him. He would always order something sweet; milkshakes, ice cream, chocolate chip pancake, or brownies. His name was Gabriel. Sally figured that he and Sam were together from the moment they took a seat at the booth the first time she served him. 

The other blond had green eyes and would order burgers and pie. Without fail. Sally didn't even bother listening to his order anymore. She found out that his name was Dean and he was brothers with Sam. Sally found this out by the black haired man that sat next to Dean.

He had an interesting name, Cas. Sally kept trying to think of what it was short for. It was the shortest one that gave her the answer one day. Castiel. 

"Castiel, brother  dear, would I lead you wrong?" Gabriel asked him one day as Sally was serving the food. She tried very hard to keep a straight face at their adorableness.

It seemed that two sets of brothers met and married. 

But there were no rings on their fingers. Sally didn't mind them at all. She loved their relationship. Sometimes, she would catch words like 'mated' and 'bonded' so she knew, that in some form, they were married. 

Things got complicated when they brought two other men with them.

The one with brown hair and brown eyes, seemed to question everything. He was demeaning at first, but he quickly changed i attitude, when Gabriel  would hush him. Sally found out that his name was Michael.

The last one was very shy and skittish. He was even more quiet than Cas. He flinched every time she set his food down, averted his gaze when she addressed him and was often wearing a sweatshirt. She startled when she learned that his name was Lucifer. 

So that meant that their family were Holy Fanatics. She was about to shout for help, but nothing that Lucifer did merited fear. So she was cautious around him for the next few times, as he was of her. However, her fear dissipated when he helped a lost child find his mother. She smiled at his kind actions and decided that he was given an unfortunate name. 

At first, she thought that Lucifer and Michael were lovers, but that made no sense when she used her brain and saw that the protectiveness that Michael had over Lucifer was the same that Dean had over Sam. 

Michael and Lucifer seemed to calm down when two women joined the small army. The one that sat next to Lucifer always made sure that he could see the exit. She would always talk in hushed tones to him, exchanging small smiles and light kisses when he shrank away from something. Lucifer had given Sally the name, Penny. Sally thought that it was a good name for the young, college aged woman. Her copper hair was that of a penny and she made Lucifer shine. 

The black haired woman that sat next to Michael seemed to know when things were up with the entire diner. Gabriel shouted at the girl, (Blake, Sally found out) to calm down and,

"stow away your training." as he called it. 

After that, Blake seemed to lighten up and calm Michael down. It seemed that Lucifer, Castiel, and Michael were hermits before they met their wives and husbands, because they questioned everything. Lucifer questioned why red meant stop, Cas didn't understand why honey was in the bear bottle and Michael nearly ripped a man's head off one time an obnoxious man called their group fags. 

But else wise, they were Sally's favorite people to serve.

They seemed like a glorious family unit.


End file.
